Can't get enough
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: NaruSasu. Penthouse letter. When Naruto went to a job's interview he didn't imagine that fighting with his--would to be--boss's brother would get him the job, but what he really wants to do with Sasuke is more than fight.


Beta'ed by Cai ^3^

-

* * *

-

Dear Penthouse Forum,

I still can't believe this happened to me, so I decided to write something for you. I want remember this forever.

Everything began the day I went to my job interview. I was one of the three finalists being interviewed, waiting to enter the boss's office. I was the last to get the interview but I didn't mind; I knew I would erase the other people from his mind. But just before I went inside I saw a blur of black walk besides me. I'll admit that I didn't expect it and without thinking I grabbed the person's shoulder and spun him around to face me and asked him where he thought he was going.

It was, damn! I don't know if it was love, but I know it was something more than just lust at first sight. This guy was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and dark blue tie. His black hair and eyes with his pale skin and aristocrat features… such a dark beauty. I felt an instant pull towards him. His voice was deep and rich and would have made me hard if the first words he spoken to me weren't "Do you know who I am, idiot?"

Ok, I'm lying—he made me half-hard.

I snapped, I didn't care he was the hottest thing around. I threw his question back at him and asked him if he knew who I was and we begun an argument. A small part of my brain was screaming at me that I could loose my chance of getting this job. A fight? Even before I was hired? But I just wanted to keep his attention on me, and he was behaving like an asshole.

Someone had to put him in his place.

"You're hired" I heard a strong voice say. I turned around—ready to tell him this asshole had started the fight—when his words hit me.

I asked him to repeat himself and the bastard asked the same. I could see the amusement in my boss's eyes when the bastard stormed off. I still wasn't sure if it was a joke, but when he laid his eyes on me he just told me that if I was enough of a man to put up with his brother I was hired.

His brother? Didn't see that one coming.

Working with the bastard was challenging. I'm not saying that only because I wanted to jump him and rip his clothes off, but also because we pushed each other around. We made the other be on top of his game. To say the boss was pleased would be an understatement. He only gave us the most important projects and we had his complete trust, which was important to him.

This particular night we stayed late, working on a project until we decided it was time to go home. It was so late it seemed we were the only ones around. I quickly went to my own office to grab my things and go home. I won't lie and say I wasn't surprised when I realized he was waiting for me.

We rode the elevator in comfortable silence until it shook and stopped. I'm not a coward or anything, but I couldn't help to grab the bar tightly. You see, I'm a bit claustrophobic. I don't freak out or anything but it makes me nervous.

I'm not sure if he noticed because he didn't comment on it. I heard him pressing the intercom and yell at the sleepy voice about us being stuck between floors. I rested my back on the elevator's wall, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"If you hadn't taken so long this wouldn't had happened?" I felt him stand in front of me

"Are you serious?" I asked him, annoyed. Probably, I was the one who least wanted to be here.

"Tsk."—the bastard crossed his arms—"There goes dinner," He murmured loud enough so I would hear.

"What's your problem?" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me. I couldn't believe he was worrying over dinner when it was almost midnight and I was about to have a panic attack.

"_You_ are my problem, dumbass," he said, slapping my hands off his shirt.

I didn't understand; I thought we were getting along better. I got so angry—stupid, selfish bastard. If he wanted a fight then I would give him a fight.

I pressed him against the elevator's wall, and I received a punch in the gut as retaliation. I covered his body with mine before he landed a kick, grabbing his leg and arm, stopping him from kicking and pushing me away. When I had him in control, I let go of his leg to punch him, barely noticing his left his leg wrapped around my waist.

"You drive me crazy," I told him, seizing his hair and pulling it back. I was furious and confused. He did; he drove me crazy. One moment he was acting friendly and the next he acted like the biggest asshole I ever met.

I don't know how or who made the first more, but I know I glared at him, growling when he stared right back at me. I felt the sparks fly I could hear a faint buzz in my head—the next second I had his hand under my shirt, scratching my back, while I had my tongue down his throat.

I moaned when he pulled me closer, rubbing his erection against mine. He purred when I bit his neck. My hand going downwards to his waist as I hastily undid his pants' button, putting my hand inside them to stroke his dick.

The bastard bucked wildly, my hand positioned a bit uncomfortably, but seeing his reaction was worth it. It felt surreal having him pressed against the wall—pulled even closer—like we wanted out bodies to become one. In that moment, my world was him; the only thing I saw; the only thing I thought about; the only thing I breathed.

I was so lost in sensation that it startled me when he broke our kiss, stretching to push the elevator's button. I frowned when I saw we were already on the first floor—the bastard even chuckled warmly when he saw the confusion on my face. He kissed me again when I felt the elevator going upwards.

Where were we going? I had no idea. I couldn't take my hands off him, afraid he would change his mind or that I would wake up. When the elevator stopped again, I let him pull me out into the hallway.

When I looked around, I realized we were on the top floor. I was stunned to think where he was walking into. I wanted to protest, I really did, but I couldn't deny that having sex with him in our boss's office was appealing to me.

I followed him inside, watching him walk quickly towards the desk and rummage through the drawers. I saw him smirk and pull a small bottle of some kind of cream.

"My brother always had dry skin," he explained, tossing the bottle to me.

Now that my head was a bit clearer, I was beginning to have second thoughts. Don't misunderstand me, I was horny as hell; my erection pressed uncomfortably inside my pants; and the sole look of the bastard beckoning me closer was enough to pull me forward, but I had no idea what he was thinking. We worked together after all, and I wasn't about to fuck everything up for a quick lay.

I placed my hands on the desk caging him with my arms. I saw him lick his lips as he begun to unbutton my shirt. "I want you to stick your dick as far as it goes until I can't think anymore."

I moaned loudly at that. I could feel my dick pulsing as I rested my forehead on his shoulder—my hands wandered over his body. "I want you so damn much," I murmured into his neck. "Will you be mine?"

I pressed myself closer, afraid he would escape. "Take me," he said lowly. Hastily I pushed his pants and underwear down, I hear him hiss when my hand touched his erection, I felt him push my own pants down when—after pouring some cream into my fingers—I begun to prepare him.

He took me so easily. He was so relaxed that he was pushing into my fingers in no time, begging me to fuck him. He took the cream and coated my dick, stroking me, coaxing me to burry myself inside him.

And that I did. I thrusted slowly, spreading his legs so I could watch myself disapear into his tight warmth. He moaned, letting himself fall onto the desk, making a mess as he threw everything off.

I raised his legs into my shoulders, pushing him so I could get onto the desk. I fucked him as hard as I could, not caring if the desk would break, not able to think about anything but his body under mine.

He had a devious smile, raising one hand towards my hair, pulling me down. He thrust his tongue into my mouth. I panted into the kiss, barely able to keep my eyes open when he squeezed his ass. He smirked when I grunted in reaction.

I found it hard to stare into his eyes. They filled with lust and I loved it, making me want him even more. Hearing my name whispered so intimately made me crazy—he was squeezing and shaking by the time I begun to stroke his erection.

"Come for me," I whispered into his ear, licking his earlobe before biting it as my own climax hit me.

I kept thrusting shallowly for a few seconds, still enjoying the after-glow and feeling his skin next to mine.

Slowly, I got off the desk, hearing him moan wantonly when my cock slid out of him. I picked up our clothes and helped him dress, staring at him when he suggested we leave our mess.

I didn't want to, but the promise of a night together was too much to resist. And, as I see him sleep in my bed, I smile and wonder if we'll still have a job by Monday.

Not that I really care.

But I have to stop here, I'm staring at the bastard's naked ass and it's giving me ideas my cock likes. I can no longer concentrate on writing to you, and I have to go and wake him up so I can fuck him again. Maybe some other day I'll tell you what happens tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Fucking the boss's brother.

-

* * *

-

This is the second commission to Demona13 over y!gal.

If you let me ramble a bit let me tell you... I know I'm very behind my posting, there are fics that you can find them only on y!gallery but to be honest I have been thinking about stopping posting in here on FF, at least my very M rated stuff... but I really hate aff and even when I post on LJ I like FF's system... but I wonder--but don't really wanna know--how many of you "shouldn't be reading this" :S

Anyway, any comments? I hope you enjoyed this :D


End file.
